Not Alone
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Aga'po placed a hand on his shoulder, for balance and for comfort. "No one said that love was easy, and it is not. The Sapphires do not blame you for Aya's actions. As you stated, she is her own being, she has freewill." Razer looked at her. "And if she truly is what you say she is, then the Aya you know and love is still in there." Set after 'Love is a Battlefield' Razaya one-shot


Not Alone

Summary: Aga'po placed a hand on his shoulder, for balance and for comfort. "No one said that love was easy, and it is not. The Sapphires do not blame you for Aya's actions. As you stated, she is her own being, she has freewill." Razer looked at her. "And if she truly is what you say she is, then the Aya you know and love is still in there. You only need to find her Razer, and salvage what you can."

Rating:

Pairing: Razaya

AN: The episode made me realize something. Razaya is still very much alive, despite her lack of emotion for now. Honestly, she is not at all lacking emotion. Look at her rage and you tell me how /that/ is emotionless?

Razaya is alive and I still plan on keeping it alive, forever.

~Nat

_Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

_Looking for a distant light, someone who could save a life_

_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

_~Red, "Not Alone"_

It was a strong tap to his shoulder that eventually woke Razer from his comatose state in mid flight, his blue eyes lingering over the space Aya had previously been at.

"Razer." Hal shook him. "You in there?" The Green Lantern waved an insistent hand over Razer's face and he finally became responsive, blinking awake. The past minute breezed in his head once more, before he finally pushed past Hal Jordan and landed sharply on the ground, a stern look on his face as he approached the Star Sapphires.

"I need a portal." He ordered.

Queen Aga'po regarded him with a confused expression. "A portal to where?"

His eyes darkened. "Aya."

The Queen clutched at her abdomen, a wave of pain racing through out her, a torn expression on her face. "You wish to follow that robotic creature that caused all of this mayhem." She gestured around to the broken buildings and to her dead niece, Ghia'ta in one of the arms of the Sapphires.

"Yes." Razer replied without missing a beat, crossing his arms.

She absently grasped for her staff to lean on, her eyes sweeping over him. "You do realize that the portals created are only accessible in terms of true love."

Razer looked unphased. "I am completely aware." Hal and Kilowog exchanged glances in realization.

It had been true. Razer did love Aya.

"You love Aya?" Hal said in a clear state of disbelief. The Green Lantern had been a bit oblivious when it came to those kinds of things on the Interceptor.

Maybe this is what Aya had referred to that day while in pain. It must have been Razer that caused it.

Razer clenched his fists. "Yes. But she is unaware for now. I must fix it."

"Come." The Queen said, ignoring her lack of health and leading him back inside to the portal creator, the pink crystals a bit damaged from their constant use during that day. Razer only followed, leaving his other two comrades behind to comprehend his confession.

The Queen knelt down to examine the damage, which turned out to be minimal and would not affect his portal, at least she thought so, or was mostly sure. She rose back to her feet, suppressing a wince of discomfort. "I must inquire one thing before you go off on your expedition."

His eyes drifted to her, his face remaining expressionless.

"How can you love a robot?" She questioned, mildly curious frankly. Razer walked next to her, eying the portal with a hard expression.

"She is not just a robot." His head tilted to stare at her out of his peripheral vision. "She is a being. She may not be human or of my kind, but she is a being. She has emotions and she is more then what you can see on the outside." He explained. "I realize that now and I know I neglected her." His head bowed. "I have caused her to turn into the pained form she is today."

Aga'po placed a hand on his shoulder, for balance and for comfort. "No one said that love was easy, and it is not. The Sapphires do not blame you for Aya's actions. As you stated, she is her own being, she has freewill." Razer looked at her. "And if she truly is what you say she is, then the Aya you know and love is still in there. You only need to find her Razer, and salvage what you can."

He merely nodded, clenching his fists. "I will do what I can to save her, or I will die trying. I will make sure she causes no more harm to anyone."

The pink portal opened up gradually, showcasing a stray Red Lantern ship with many Manhunter guards hanging around the entire exterior of the ship. Eventually it shifted so that the new image reflecting out of the portal was of Aya, on a large thrown of broken Manhunter bodies, her hands clasping two severed heads, her dark eyes staring into the portal, absent of any emotion.

Razer clenched his fists and straightened his spine, releasing a shaky breath in preparation. He would either be successful, or die trying.

His eyes drew to a sudden movement at the entrance and saw Hal, looking at him with a serious expression. "Be careful." He said.

Razer stepped in front of the portal, meeting the eyes of him. "Don't wait up." Before stepping in and disappearing with a whoosh, the portal closing and taking him through the air pocket, directly to Aya.

"May love be with him." Aga'po murmured, clutching a hand over her heart.

[OoOoOoO]

Automatically on arrival, Razer passed through the magenta hued portal, arriving in one of the side rooms of the Red Lantern ship. He held his head, a bit shaken by the transfer.

It was always a shaky ride, he thought ruefully as he then padded to the entrance, peeking his head out and seeing a duo of Manhunters walking down the hallway.

Using his ring, he quickly demolished them with a few swipes of his claw; their broken bodies falling into a clump of parts on the ground.

Razer dashed down the halls, finding one main control station that let him access a map of the entire ship, scrolling through with his clawed fingertips.

Eventually he found a route to the control room and memorized it with a few swipes of his eyes, flying off [and destroying a few more Manhunters on the way].

The Red Lantern paused in front of the door. This was either the end…or just a beginning. He hoped it was the nether.

"This is for you Aya," He murmured in prayer. "May you forgive me."

[OoOoOoO]

The A-I Manhunter was comfortable atop her thrown of Manhunters, having many of them do her bidding and get rid of the useless things and tossing them into space.

She would need plenty of room for her new army of robots. She had already had a design in mind. Hate's defeat by love was of mere chance earlier that day; Atrocitus's loss was just a failure.

It was had been clearly unfair. Three to one.

There would be a rematch one day, she thought ruefully, before opening her mouth to order a new section of Manhunters to clear out the back rooms, when she saw a familiar face enter, a familiar suit of red, a familiar rotting feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Rise." Aya ordered the Manhunters and they complied, aiming their laser sticks at Razer defensively. The confused robot rose to her own feet, grasping the controls of the Anti-Monitor and analyzing Razer. "You have been rejected and do not deserve my presence." She spoke, tilting her nose up to the sky.

"Leave now or face early elimination." Her grip on the severed heads had gotten increasingly tighter and stronger, her jaw clenching, lips pursing in a thin, stern black line.

"But that would not be part of your plan, now would it?" Razer countered, taking slow cautious steps forward.

The Manhunters watched him with keen eyes, but Razer knew that Aya would not hurt him. At least not intentionally.

Accidents **do** happen however.

"Your glorious plan," He spoke sarcastically, turning his eyes to meet hers. "To destroy all universes and replace them with emotionless copies of yourself." His hands folded behind his back as he walked. "When truly, your plan is flawed."

Aya detached herself from the Anti-Monitor body, a bit of the blue flames disappearing from her body as she lowered herself to the ground, narrowing her eyes at Razer. "Clarify."

He smirked. "Gladly." He decreased the distance between them, getting in her face. The Manhunters around them cocked their lasers, staring closely at Razer's every move.

"My flaws…they are emotions, correct?"

"Correct." Aya answered without a stutter, her hand motioning for the Manhunters to leave her alone for a moment, as they moved off into the hall.

"And that is why everyone is subject to elimination, correct?"

"Correct." Aya wondered why he kept stating everything he already knew. Hadn't a majority of this already been established? "What is the meaning of your questioning Razer?"

"To prove a point." He turned his back and began walking. "Do you wonder how I got to your little mysterious ship Aya?" He stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. Aya was completely silent. "I will accept your silence as a yes." He continued to walk. "I arrived by portal. A portal," He rose a finger. "That was summoned purely out of my love for you."

"Incorrect!" Aya hissed, her eyes lighting up in outrage, her hands clenching at her sides. Razer turned his body completely around to face her. "You do not love me."

"Very correct actually Aya. The Star Sapphires were a rather helpful aid in my getting here." He looked at her directly, blue eyes holding nothing but truth. "They were eager to repay the favor."

Aya's voice lowered, "Impossible…"

Razer took a few more steps so that he was no positioned in front of her. "Not at all." His arms rose to rest on her shoulders daintily, not wanting to stir any more negative emotions out of her quite yet. "I do love you Aya, whether I wish to deny it or tell you otherwise." His blue eyes so usually filled with rage and hate, only uncharacteristically showed love.

He could see the confusion in her eyes, as she remained motionless for a moment. Her struggled to believe his words, after knowing that they had been lies for such a long time.

That strip of blue flickered back into her pupil and he knew he was slowly pulling the true Aya [his Aya] back out of her.

Until her eyebrows lowered, her face lit up with rage and she pushed him away roughly, taking slow steps back.

"This is a trick." She whispered, almost looking afraid to believe his words. "…Similar to the day I almost died… I was going to erased from existence and you told me you loved me…it was all a lie. A filthy lie!" She cried out, pointing an accusing finger. "I will not fall for it a second time Razer, not again."

Her voice lowered. "You did not arrive by portal." She scoffed. "The probability of the Interceptor being outside is highly likely, and I will not take the chance."

His entire being lit up in a frustration red, his fingers outstretching, his incisors barring. "Are you so naïve Aya?! Can you not see that I love you?! Why would I bother to be here, if I did not?!" He exclaimed, outraged by her accusations.

She stepped towards him, looking straight up into those seething baby blues. "You miss your obedient, eager to please, controllable little robot." Her voice was shaky with her own blend of poorly concealed anger…and the wish to believe his words; to let him take her back to the Interceptor; to let them live happily ever after; to believe him this last once; for things to go back to normal.

But she could not.

He could see the range of emotions in her eyes and he could see that now, that this was Aya, this was the very same Aya he knew… just so full of pain.

'Forgive me Aya.'

His claws grasped at her shoulders and he jetted her into a wall. Razer clenched his teeth, looking straight into her face, into those black holes that were her eyes. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, no one is feeling sympathetic."

Predicting her movements were the next thing that occurred to him. He was aware his words would get a rise out of her, and boy did it. This was going to be painful.

Aya burst into a cascade of flames and shoved him off hard, his back slamming to the floor with a snap. Her palms rose as she began blasting steaming balls of blue light at him, striking him in the chest with each precise movement. "You will die first." She barked. "And it will be a pleasure."

He cried out in pain as each of one struck his chest and shocked him with a thousand volts of electricity, rocking his nervous system as he struggled to remain conscious, the pain riding his body until the very end.

Something inside of Aya; something that had nothing to do with the circuitry or wiring, or even the lack of emotion on the Nav-com broke open at his cries of pure pain and the flames of blue diminished, disappearing completely.

"Razer!" She shouted and flew over to his side, cupping the back of his head in a careful hold, bringing his body to rest near hers.

His entire body ached in pain and he could only groan when he was moved.

The Red Lantern wheezed uncomfortably, before raising a hand to cup her cheek carefully. "Aya." He said stroking with his thumb, feeling the smooth plate of her cheek, rather skin-like if you were to actually feel. "My Aya."

His words tore at her soul and she immediately made a move to discard them. The words were broken, full of pain… no more pain. "I will have my Manhunters bring you to the infirmary, although your vital signs only show a bit of wear and tear on your rib cage and muscle lining." Her eyes scanned. "Why are you wheezing?"

His hand dropped from her face to drape over his abdomen with a heavy breath. "You of all should be aware that not all pain is merely physical." Before he drifted off into a fit of unconsciousness.

[OoOoOoO]

Aya watched Razer from a chair in the corner of his room. She watched the repetitious rise and fall of his chest, she watched the flutter of his eyelids whenever he tried to stir awake, her eyes traced the lines on his face.

The flutter in her gut told her she still loved him, of course she did. It was not so easy to shut off emotions. They helped her run as much as she hated to admit it.

She wanted to rid the galaxy of emotions, when she could hardly rid herself.

Her thoughts were cut off once Razer awoke, his blue eyes blinking awake and looking over at her, surprised by her presence. "Are you sure you do not have anymore evil bidding to do Aya?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I would resent that statement if you were working at full capacity, in which you are not." She rose. "I simply am here to make sure that you will be fine to watch the entire world shatter around you."

Razer looked unphased once more. "You would not."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "I am quite sure I would."

"You would not harm me Aya."

Aya leant forward. "You are aware you are in a hospital bed with an IV, your statement is inaccurate."

Razer sat up, leaning against a few pillows. "You are remorseful. You are not here to simply make sure I am healthy enough to watch suffering, you are here to make sure I am healthy, because you feel bad for your blow-out." His eyes narrowed. "I'm touched."

"I do not show emotion."

"I sense a lie Aya, that is completely untrue."

Aya got up and walked to his bedside. "How are you so sure that I am capable of emotion?"

"You were capable once, and you are capable again." He stared into her eyes. "I can see it now." He reached out to touch her face, and this time, she did not flinch away. "The anger burning inside of you…the remorse in your eyes." He began stroking. "The love in your heart."

She moved away. "I have no heart and I have no emotions, the sooner you realize that, the sooner you will be able to come to terms with the fact you are going to die." She shifted away from his bed and stalked towards the door, looking to some Manhunters. "Make sure he is not able to leave." Before leaving the room entirely.

The Manhunters remained with their eyes firmly planted on Razer.

But Razer had a plan.

[OoOoOoO]

After quickly ridding himself of the Manhunters in his room, Razer made his way out of his room, ignoring the burning pain in his abdomen.

It was easy to find the main room once more and when Aya spotted him, he could see the surprise on her face. Her fingers rose as the Manhunters grew to life and aimed their sticks at him.

With a quick power strikes of his ring they were in pieces. "Now may we talk?" Razer inquired with a rather tired expression. Her defenses were weak.

The robotic female detached herself from the Anti-Monitor body and lowered to the ground. "Talk." She ordered.

"Do you remember when the castaway took control of you to tried to take over the Interceptor?" Razer asked.

Aya's eyebrows rose. "I do not see the relevancy of this, but yes, I remember."

"Do you remember when you asked me how I got to you?"

"Yes."

"And I had not given you an answer." She nodded. Razer sighed. "Here is your answer. I used a Star Sapphire portal to access you. Ghia'ta had offered the option and I had used it."

Her eyes widened in realization as she thought back to that moment. That moment of comfort when Razer had walked in from the pink portal, her knight in red, shining armor, giving her that mobility she needed at that moment.

She had never known.

"I am, in love with you Aya, and if I have to prove it to you until my very last breath so be it I will." He insisted. "I would not lie about my love."

"You did on the Interceptor." She said. "You broke me Razer, I am not easily fixable. I am forever beyond repair, my emotions are gone Razer. You took them the day you took my heart and crushed it." Her voice had gone cold.

"Aya," Razer said, grasping her shoulders. "Your emotions are still in there. I saw it when I saw you in the Manhunter suit back on Zamaron. The hesitation in your eyes once I arrived with Kilowog. You have emotions Aya, you are aware you have emotions." Aya turned her head, realization hitting her in even more waves. "Aya, look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

The robot's head was buzzing with all of this newly acquired information, her eyes rolling around, struggling to comprehend. "Processing…processing…processing." Her voice repetitiously barked.

"AYA!" He shouted as she fell limply into his arms, the Manhunters located all around the Red Lantern ship falling uselessly to the floor, no longer in control.

Razer held her, cradling her in his arms. "You are not alone Aya, I will never leave you alone again…never." He whispered, clutching her to him. "I love you Aya…"

AN: .-. Alright, this went a bit differently then I anticipated, but whatever. I liked it. Reviews would be kind.

~Nat


End file.
